


Better than Bein' Dead

by firey (ArcaneJester)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, pretty proud of the tone ive got going thus far, this is probably gonna be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneJester/pseuds/firey
Summary: WIP, description will be added once i get a bit further in. as in, probably once i get past the prologue and initial setting establishment or whatever lol





	Better than Bein' Dead

I was always big on cleaning. 

The way I saw it, I had a certain reputation. And the only way for me to uphold my reputation was by keeping everything neat. 

Manageable. 

Presentable. 

_ Acceptable _. 

I would make a point of tidying up things that didn't belong to me, just to make folks happy. The adults around me always told me I was a nice person. I hope that means I did good by them, because I really did try. I would go out of my way to help people whenever I could, and it always felt great to be appreciated. 

My peers, however, seemed keen on taking advantage of me. Many a long night was spent doing homework for other children. I was what they knew to be an easy victim. 

Naïve. 

Gullible. 

_ A pushover _. 

And yet, I never stopped doing it. It felt nice, knowing that I was doing right even by those who were in the wrong. So I put aside my pride to make room in my heart for those around me. 

Then came our seventh-grade field trip. 

It was the end of the year, and this was the field trip we had all been waiting for. The one our parents paid a whole bunch to go on. I was so excited, because I'd always wished I could go explore the outdoors, but the big city just isn't built for that kind of thing. 

We were camping by a mountain called Mount Ebott, and the supervisors divided us into groups of ten. We were to try to manage our resources -- all of which were provided by the school using that money our parents paid for the trip -- using teamwork. 

I was given the task of cooking. 

So there I was, humming as I glanced at the frying pan I was holding over the fire to see if the food inside was ready, when I heard a shriek. Thinking it was a classmate in danger, I ran towards the source of the sound, frying pan in hand, somewhere a bit higher up the mountain. I kept climbing, climbing, climbing, and I could hear it clearly now, heart racing, where are you, I can help you, just tHE GROUND! SLIPPED OUT FROM UNDERNEATH MY FEET. FALLING FALLING FALLING FALLING 

And that's how I fell. 


End file.
